wild nights
by ShannonJethroGideonCastleSnape
Summary: what can a simple question lead to a complicated situation
1. Questions

"So, your shirt true?" Hotch asked as he looked at Penelope, quietly and yet thoughtfully Penelope looked down at her shirt reading it for what seemed like the millionth time since she bought it on a whim that one girls' night with JJ and Emily

"With the right people any night is a wild night and as long as the memory isn't blurry then we had fun but there is only one way to find out" she mused but turning back to the door of the elevator hoping the conversation would die, as much as she loved Dave she always had a soft spot for the bruiting Aaron Hotchner

"How does one go and find out?" he whispered knowing he was walking into wrath of David Rossi but with his curiosity peeked he had to know, his secret love of the analysis driving the need to know

"I need to speak to a few people before I can answer that agent Hotchner" and with that the bell pinged their floor and she was gone off to her little domain of fluffy things and weird little dolls.

**WILD NIGHTS**

"Dave! This is serous! How in the name of holy pickles am I to say to him! He basically asks to jump into our bed!" Penelope say freaking out all the while Dave was chuckling

"So, invite him over to the cabin this weekend where we wouldn't be disturbed and the weekend of debauchery can happen" he smoothly said looking at the dumb struck look on her face

"It wouldn't be the first time Hotch was in my bed and after today probably wouldn't be the last" he shrugged, laughing again and then looking at his watch

"I need to go Kitten, I'll talk to Hotch don't worry so much it will be all ok"


	2. Talks

Previously on wild nights:

"It wouldn't be the first time Hotch was in my bed and after today probably wouldn't be the last" he shrugged, laughing again and then looking at his watch

"I need to go Kitten, I'll talk to Hotch don't worry so much it will be all ok"

**WILD NIGHTS**

"What do you mean this wouldn't be the first time David" Penny looked at him with wonder and maybe so excitement! She knew he had a colorful pass with his marriages and lovers but Hotch?! With wide eyed wonder she stared at him slowly making Dave uncomfortable

"There was a lot of scotch involved and all I remember is waking up spooning him, us both naked as the day we were born and Hotch complaining to be sore" Dave said with a blush keeping eye contact so not to show how uncomfortable he was, sure Hotch remembered the same as him but neither had talked about it since but this could be interesting

Turning to go Dave gave her one more look and winked startling her out of deep though

"Bye sweetie" she called out to his shrinking shadow

**WILD NIGHTS**

Sitting in his office thinking Hotch figure that with Dave not here yet Garcia was talking to his and she would tell him about the converstion that they had and one of two things will happen when he gets in one: he blows his top and punches him. Two: a trip to the cabin and a weekend for Jack to spend with his aunt.

The knock on the door brought Hotch out of thought and wondering of his fate

"Dave it was an innocent question"

"Cool it Aaron its okay me and penny talked it out and I'm here to invite you to the cabin either this weekend or next"

"It would have to be next weekend we are on call this on coming up"

Nodding his head with this Dave turned to leave but as an after thought

"We'll go easy on the scotch this time "


	3. swing away

After getting Jack squared away, and driving out to cabin Hitch was starting to get excited but scared at the same time; what if it all goes wrong and ruins the friendship? But it was too late he was knocking on the door and waiting for immense pleasure or great pain.

Sighing he looked up as the door open to a smiling Dave and a glowing Penny and stepping into a hug from each and as the door shut Hotch knew it was going to be an interesting weekend.

"here let me take your bag and you can talk to Dave for a minute" Penny said with a small giggle knowing that the conversation would be slightly uncomfortable, turning with a skip in her step she always wanted to see what was in Hotch's pants but she knew what was in Dave's so she didn't wonder long while completing the task at hand.

"So here's the plan" Dave started "well have dinner then a few drinks to loosen everything up and see if we can find that wild night" Dave laughed knowing how tense Hotch was right now turning and leading him to the kitchen and siting him at the island just as Penny came from the bedroom.

**WILD NIGHTS**

"you know this doesn't have to be a weird start to something interesting you know" Dave said taking the first steps after they had retired to the great room.

"Here we'll start" Dave said leaning in and giving Penny a kiss and all, he received was a giggle and a smack to the shoulder from her

"you ass you're supposed to make him comfortable!" Penny said

"fine" Dave said leaning over and planting a kiss on Hotch's lips, shock and just as Dave was about to pull away Hotch came to his senses and started to kiss back, this time having only one scotch so he was far more aware of how soft Dave's lips were and slowly deepening the kiss enjoying the sensation of Dave's tongue slowly stroking the roof of his mouth he pull away looking around realizing that Penny was staring in awe

"You know I think I can get into these wild nights" Hotch said in wonder

"let's take this to the bedroom"

**WILD NIGHTS**

Weeks later:

Stepping into an already occupied elevator Hotch looked up and there is Penny wearing her wild nights shirt again, sneaking grins at one another

"wild nights huh, so is your shirt true?"

"with the right people any night is a wild night" she said with a smirk just as Dave stepped onto the elevator

"Do I need to be worried?" Dave said looking between the two of them

"maybe" they both piped up


End file.
